


unhhhhsolved

by sensitivepeepers



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Ghost Hunters, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitivepeepers/pseuds/sensitivepeepers
Summary: Trixie just wants to meet a ghost. Katya makes that very difficult.





	unhhhhsolved

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hours of watching buzzfeed unsolved tbh

"Look, the paint matches my nails," Katya exclaimed, the camera wobbling with her excitement as she held her hand in front of it. The chipping paint on the French doors looked like a dustier version of Katya's short, burgundy nails.

"It's already open," Trixie said. She nudged it open with her foot and immediately shuffled backwards when it creaked. "You first."

"You're the star of this video," Katya grinned and Trixie rolled her eyes playfully before heading through.

It’s impressive how close they got in six months. Throughout high school they barely spoke to each other – Trixie spent too much time at rehearsal to fraternize with non-thespians. When their assigned seats in French were next to each other the last semester of senior year, Trixie didn’t recognize Katya, but Katya knew her. She said Trixie did a good job in Chicago and started singing terribly to “All That Jazz,” which Trixie’s character didn’t even sing. It made her laugh, though, and they hit it off immediately, driving their teacher insane until finals.

"Wait," Trixie had said at some point after midterms, "You're into film, right? Do you have your own cameras and stuff?"

Her goal for the summer before she started college was to get YouTube famous. Technically, she already had some videos up - makeup tutorials from her sophomore year shot on her iPhone and edited on her dad's old laptop - but that's not what Trixie wanted anymore. The theatre kid in her craved something that was real and dramatic at the same time.

"Ghosts aren't real, though," Katya laughed out loud when Trixie proposed the idea, "And there's nothing even haunted around here."

But Trixie did her research, and here they were: the only paranormal investigating duo for miles, probably, and definitely the only lesbian one. Or they would be if they could get into this haunted hotel.

"If we meet Mothman I'm gonna fuck him."

"Mothman lives in West Virginia." Trixie pulled her flashlight out of her bag and pointed it around. "I don't know why he'd be in an abandoned hotel all the way on the West Coast. Or why you want to fuck him if you're such a lesbian."

"Mothman defies the gender binary, he's a demon. Even if he was an actual man, I'd fuck him for science."

A month ago, she would have edited that out. At first Trixie only wanted Katya to hold the camera and follow her around while she showed off her knowledge of local spirits, but the more Katya talked the more positive comments Trixie got. She had yet to show her face to Trixie's five hundred and counting subscribers. The hot air hung heavy around them in the musty old lobby. Trixie set her flashlight on a coffee table with the beam pointing at the ceiling in the dark room so she could tie her flannel around her waist. The light flickered.

"Fuck, did you see that?"

Katya pivoted so the camera pointed at the flashlight. "That's definitely a thing that flashlights do."

Trixie ignored that and spoke to the camera. "The fucking flashlight just flickered, guys. I'm getting some weird vibes from this place."

"Weird v—it’s not the fucking Shining, babe, I think we'll be okay." They kept walking.

Trixie did her research, although Google didn't have much information - the hotel is four stories, shaped like a rectangle with a courtyard in the middle with a pool and a bar. The ground floor’s rooms are all cleared out, but this floor isn't haunted anyway. "We need to hit the second and fourth floors and go into the courtyard. We can explore everywhere else, too, but people died in rooms 207 and 412."

"Allegedly."

"Allegedly," Trixie agreed, "It opened in 1968 and closed-"

"In 1992. Because the location is terrible, not because people died here."

"But they DID die!" Trixie pouted. "We didn't drive an hour and a half out here to not meet some dead people. You really need to not scare away all the ghosts this time. They don't know they're dead. So please..." Trixie trailed off as her light hit the cracked glass door that led to the pool. "Okay, here we go."

They went outside. The light pollution all the way from the city reflected off the dirty green dregs of water at the bottom of what at this point was just a pit.

"Fancy a swim, darling?" Katya said in a stupid fake British accent. Trixie's nerves made her laugh extra loud in the empty courtyard.

Moments like this were fan favorites. She had a few loyal followers, but most commenters came and went. One on their most recent video stood out to her - when she and Katya ventured out to an old mine in the desert, one of her 33 comments said, "idk if either of u are gay but tbh u would be rly cute together." There were a few likes and a reply on it, too. Katya said she never read the comments. It would be embarrassing if she saw that. Trixie had hovered over the reply button for five solid minutes thinking of different responses ranging from joking to agreement, but couldn’t come up with anything.

"So what happened out here, ghoulfriend? Mothman attack? Somebody drown?"

"Actually, yeah to the second one," Trixie sat down on the ground next to the pool, the pebbles sitting on the concrete digging into her thighs. As her long legs kicked against the wall of the pool, she imagined it was still light out, how the water would be cool against her sunburnt skin, and maybe Katya would be wearing less clothing and no camera. She forced herself to remember why they were there. "A drunk girl in the 80s fell backwards from the second story into the pool and hit her head."

Katya wheezed. "Dear god, that is brutal. What's her name?"

Trixie looked away from the camera and up at Katya, who was still standing, camera aimed somewhere to Trixie's left. Her legs were at eye level, and they were magnificent. "It's an urban legend, so she doesn’t really…have one."

"So let's make one up. Stephanie?" she called out to the pool. "Tiffany? Britney?"

"We don't know your name, but we know you're here with us. Do you want to...make an appearance? Say something?" They let a minute pass in silence. Katya kicked a rock into the pool.

"You dumb fuck,” Trixie screeched, “you're gonna scare away Debbie!"

"Debbie? Her name is Brenda."

"Could you tell us your name so we don't have to keep making up dumb ones for you?" Trixie addressed the windows of the building this time. She thought she felt a chill pass through her body, but it was just a bead of sweat rolling into her eye. "Where did you fall, girl? I don't know where to look."

"Bethany here didn't fall at all because she never existed. Or maybe she did. But she didn't fall. And if she did fall, she isn't haunting this pool because-"

"Ghosts aren't real, yeah, sure. I wouldn't want to haunt this place either, Martha. It's boring as hell."

They moved on to the second floor, Trixie in front of Katya with the camera as always.

"So our girl apparently fell out of the window of room 207. But I think she may have been pushed." Her tone was conspiratorial as she walked backwards down the hall. The viewers got a kick out of the low voice she always used to give them the facts. All the doors at this point opened at a push without them even turning the knob. The bare bed frames against the wall in room 207 were menacing in the dark. "According to the legend, her boyfriend was with her and, you know, with straight people it's never really an accident."

"Hold on, babe," Katya handed the camera off to Trixie, "You mean to tell me she fell—"

"Or was pushed—"  
"Into the pool?" At the glassless window, Katya leaned out so far Trixie instinctively took a step forward to latch on to her wrist. "Assuming this was a normal hotel, the window only opened a few inches, so she couldn't have fallen out." She was using the deep Trixie voice to make fun of her. "I think this myth has been busted."

"This was the eighties," Trixie scrunched her nose. "They, like, didn't care about safety back then."

"But also, look at this." Trixie begrudgingly pointed the video camera outside. "Our girl couldn't have fallen into the pool. It's like fifteen feet away. She’d just fall on the concrete and break a few bones."

"I don't know, maybe she...rolled." Trixie huffed out a sigh and pointed the camera down. "Could you try maybe not ruining the fucking video?"

"I'm saving you from commenters who will say the same thing." She leaned on the windowsill, taunting Trixie with her stupid toothy smile and amazing shoulders. It would be a nice change for the viewers to see Katya's face instead of just an occasional glimpse of her shoes and hands. Trixie put the camera right in Katya’s face to annoy her on purpose.

"Since you seem to know everything, how about you ask her some questions?"

Katya raised her eyebrows. "Alright, let's do it." She stood in the center of the room, walking in slow circles talking to the ceiling with her hands behind her head, looking ridiculously attractive. "So, Jessica. Angelina. Meryl. I don't know if you know this, but you're super dead. It's been like forty years almost. I know. I'm really sorry I had to be the one to break it to you, but my friend Trixie here is too much of a baby to talk to the dead," Then Katya gave her an exaggerated frown, only to break eye contact and look back up. "Also, we've got questions. First of all, who are you? We've been making up a lot of names. Also, how did you die? Trixie thinks you did too much coke and threw yourself in the pool. If so, relatable."

"That's just what I read on the internet! And it was alcohol, not cocaine."

"Trix, she doesn't know what the internet is!" Katya gasped, clutched her chest, "You're scaring her away! I can feel her presence leaving the room!"

Trixie kicked her foot out close enough that Katya got the message. "Fine, fine. Ghost girl, if you have something to say we're all ears."

On a whim Trixie sets the flashlight on the floor like she had it in the lobby. "If you could turn this off and on again, that would be great. You don't even need to say anything."

Her heart pounded as she counted down from a hundred.

Nothing happened.

"Fine, homophobe, ghosts are fake anyway," Katya said as they left.

The fourth floor was more intact than the rest. A few lamps, sans bulbs and shades, sat on the floors of the rooms they passed to get to room 412.

"This is definitely the one. An old woman died in her sleep up here in 1971. And it was actually documented, so you can't call bullshit."  
Trixie put the camera down on the nightstand and kneeled in front of it to talk.

"Hey, Trix, I actually wanted to tell you something," Katya piped up when she was finished exaggerating the history of the room.

"We should get one of those static things, so we're not just talking to them. Because maybe they're not on our field and they can hear us but not reach us."

"No, totally." As Trixie stood, Katya pushed up the tank top strap that fell while she was talking to the camera. "You know, you look so great on camera. You're really photogenic. It makes editing these videos a lot more fun."

"When our channel hits a thousand subscribers should we go live on Instagram? Maybe go to the Winchester house or somewhere cool?"

"Our channel?" Katya smiled, and Trixie was keenly aware of the camera still rolling, pointing at the door, and of Katya's fingers lightly brushing her shoulder.

"Yeah, ours," Trixie grinned back stupidly. She probably looked like an idiot, sweaty with her short hair pushed back and sunburned cheeks and shoulders. "This channel is as much yours as it is mine, right? I know the Winchester house is pretty far away, but I've always wanted to go."

"No, I definitely wouldn't mind sitting in the car with you. Which sort of brings me to—"

The door slammed before Katya finished. Trixie shrieked and threw her arms out in front of Katya.

"That was very action hero-esque. But I’m pretty sure that was just the wind."

"There was no wind! This window is covered in cling wrap!" Trixie's heart pounded. She got down on one knee in front of the camera again. 

"We wouldn't lie to you guys. That was no wind, it was for sure the ghost of—" The light on the camera went out. "No. Fuck. Kat, look. It died."

"Maybe it still caught the door slamming?" Trixie rested her elbows on the nightstand and put her head in her hands without responding. The floor creaked when Katya sat on the bed frame. "Shit. I'm sorry. I charged the camera, but I should have...I don't know. Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Trixie sighed. "Thanks for coming, anyway. I always have fun when you're here. And it's less scary with a friend," she laughed.

Katya reached out to pat the top of Trixie's head, awkward yet comforting. "You didn’t seem scared when you got in front of me when the door slammed. And that's what friends are for, right? Being brave for each other."

Trixie leaned her head into Katya's touch. "I kind of don't want to be your friend."

"Oh."

"No, I mean," Trixie's face heated up instantly, and she sat back on her heels, the words coming too fast to stop them. "I mean I initially asked you to do this with me because you're the only person I know who would have, and because you had a camera, and I knew you wanted to be my friend, so I was kind of using you in the beginning, because you liked me more than I liked you, but hanging out with you is giving me these feelings? And now it's the other way around because I like you. A lot. In a romantic way, probably."

"You're so dumb."

"I know. Sorry."

"No, I like you too, you idiot. I've had a big lesbian crush on you since you were Roxie in Chicago junior year."

Trixie covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh. That's…cool."

"Yeah. So…"

"I kind of really want to kiss you now. If that's okay with you."

"It is," Katya breathed. Trixie turned her body to face her, knees scraping on the dusty floor, and put her hands on Katya's strong thighs to stabilize herself. Katya gasped a little, already leaning down and running her hands through Trixie's hair. When they kissed Trixie could only focus on her pulse loud in her throat, how dry her lips felt scraping against Katya’s. As soon as she leaned back Katya pulled her in again. Her hands slid up her thighs to wrap around her waist, and Katya's grip on her hair got tighter.

"Actually, I don't really want to make out in front of a ghost," she said reluctantly.

"Oh, you don't mind, do you?" Katya asked the room, then turned back to Trixie with a gasp. "Maybe she was gay too and this is the most action she’s seen in decades."

Trixie laughed and put her head down in Katya's lap. "What did I tell you about disrespecting the ghosts?"

"Whatever," Katya stood up and grabbed the camera. "Let’s go make out in my car instead."

Trixie shut the door behind them and took Katya’s hand to pull her down the stairs. "I really like you. Even though you don't believe in ghosts."

“And I like you even though you do believe in ghosts."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ sufjansondheim i'm very nice !  
> this is apparently what i do instead of updating age of aquarius sorry


End file.
